Belarus and The Love Potion
by ninjaJCR
Summary: Tired of trying to get Russia to marry her by just hunting him down, Belarus turns to England and forces him to create a potion that will make Russia fall in love with her. There is no problem with that plan, right? Rated T for some violence.
1. New Strategy

**Note: Well, here is the start of my first story; I have been reading other stories by other authors before I signed up so I have a general idea of the usual story format. But if in any case there is something that is needed to make it better then please put it in the review section.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and not me, or else Russia will make me become one with him, and that is the last thing I want to happen to me.**

* * *

It was an average day at Russia's house, the three Baltic nations were there: Estonia on his computer, Latvia crying because of Russia, and Lithuania trying to ask Belarus on a date again. Ukraine was also there complaining about her "tracks of land" hurting her back. Since Belarus was there, Russia was hiding from her and her attempts to get him to marry her, _again_.

"Marry me big brother!" screamed Belarus as she is searching for Russia, who was hiding in a locked closet cowering in fear while holding his trusty pipe very tightly.

"You can't hide forever, brother." Belarus was getting closer to the closet now, to her dear Russia, until Lithuania approached behind her that is. Sensing Lithuania's presence, she instantly turned around and gave him her usual demonic death stare that usually scared everyone away, except for Lithuania however.

"Let me guess," Belarus said, "You want me to accept your offer for a date."

"Yes," Lithuania said in a joyful manner, "It's not much of a fancy dinner but I know a good place that-"

Lithuania was interrupted when Belarus broke his fingers in her death grip, _again._ She screamed no to him and then stormed off to Russia's hiding place. The rejection and the pain of his broken fingers didn't make his smile waver, he sighed and hoped one day she would come to her senses and start to have a relationship with him, he was very patient. What he saw in the knife-wielding psycho was still unknown to the other countries; even his closest friend Poland didn't understand him, since she scares not only Poland, but also his pony to death.

Belarus located the closet the poor Russian is hiding in and started to break open the door. "Open up the door, brother, we will be together, I swear it!" The lock finally broke and she looked inside hoping to grab her brother, but was shocked to see he was not there. The closet was empty with only some coats hanging in it, but a breeze could be felt from inside. Belarus pushed away the coats and saw a Russia-shaped hole was in the wall leading outside. It was clear that when Russia heard her conversation with Lithuania, he immediately crashed through the wall and ran away, probably to China's house.

Disappointed with another failed attempt, Belarus went back to her home after telling her sister and the Baltics about Russia's escape. She prepared dinner and ate it by herself, thinking about all the times she tried to catch him.

"I just don't get it," she thought, "no matter how hard I try to get big brother to love me, he is always afraid of me and runs off to that stupid Chinese man."

After she finished eating, she cleaned herself up in the shower and was getting ready for bed. "I really need a new strategy than just this hide and seek nonsense," she thought as she was putting on her pajamas. Then something occurred to her, " Wait a minute, I just remembered that bushy browed England is good with the magic arts, even though he is crazy especially when he's drunk and makes terrible food, he could help me." Belarus started to smile in an evil way, "If I could just, _persuade_, him to make Russia love me with his magic, then big brother and I could finally be married! Then after some time I could get him to put a curse on that other guy who keeps asking me out on a date to get rid of him once and for all!"

Belarus then got into bed and fell asleep, happy with this new plan she came up with, thinking that nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**Note: That's the end of the first chapter; I'm already working on the second chapter. Poor Russia, he doesn't know what's going to hit him. Neither does Lithuania, his fate would probably be much worse, but then again seeing Russia nor Belarus together would probably be the worst torture he will ever experience. Now just review on what you think, all criticism will be accepted, just don't say I suck or anything like that because I could become so depressed I might kill myself before finishing this story. And you readers don't want that do you?**


	2. England's Deal

**Note: It is the second chapter now, I know it has been a day since I posted the first chapter but I have a lot of free time on my hands so this story could be completed a lot faster than I expected. Now let us get on with the story, expect more humor in later chapters, I already have the plotline planned out in my mind, I just need to put it in story form.**

**Disclaimer: It was already said in Chapter 1 so I won't bother saying it again; take a look before continuing on in this chapter.**

* * *

The next day Belarus gotten out of bed, changed out of her pajamas into her usual dress, ate some breakfast, then immediately went to England's house.

England was sitting in at his desk enjoying a nice cup of tea, unaware that the scones he is making for America is going to catch on fire in his oven. He heard a knock on his front door then said, "Yes, I'm coming." He approached his front window to see who was on his porch. He expected to see that either America had come to visit or France has come trying to molest him, _again._ He was surprised with fear that it was the demon spawn Belarus, he immediately moved away from the window wondering if Russia had sent her to kill him or make him one with Russia. He took a deep breath, went towards the door, and opened it slowly.

"Why g-g-good m-m-morning, Belarus," he stuttered with fear in his voice. "What are you doing here, it's not like you to visit me."

Belarus stood there, giving him a glare, then said, "I need you to assist me in something that only you are capable of. Can I come inside please?"

"Alright, I guess if it is something you want and not Russia I'll help," England said with slight relief in his voice. England lets her inside and she looks around. "You have a nice home," Belarus said.

England was very delighted with the compliment and replied, "Why thank you, I took the time to remodel my house after dealing with Germany's bombings back in World War II, I have to admit that I had no idea that the damage would be very severe and-"

"Why does it smell like something's burning in here?" Belarus immediately interrupted after taking a few sniffs.

"ACK, MY SCONES, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THEM!" England ran towards the kitchen with a fire extinguisher.

After putting out the oven fire, England walked out with a tray of his burnt scones. "Well that was a close one, I was sure my scones would have been destroyed, I know these are for America but please, feel free to try one."

Belarus, with a disgusted look, said, "I'd rather slit my own throat with my knife than eat your poisonous cooking."

England, now depressed, said, "Well fine, just tell me what you need me for."

"I need you to use your magic to make Russia fall in love with me," Belarus said in a demanding voice. "Or else!" She immediately put her knife close to England's throat.

Now fearing for his life, England said, "I see now why you only came to me, but there is no such spell for me to perform on Russia to make him fall in love with you." Belarus put the knife closer to the artery in his neck. "B-b-but there is a recipe for a love potion that I have in my potions book!"

Belarus took the knife away from England's neck, surprised on what she just heard. She asked, "A love potion, are the effects permanent?" England replied, "Well, no, there is an antidote for it but only I know it and no one else so we don't have to worry about that." Belarus smiled a little, thinking to herself, "This could be very interesting." She wiped the smile off her face and asked, "Is there anything I need to give you for this potion to work?"

England said, "Well, I only require a few strands of your hair." Belarus immediately used her knife to cut some of her hair and gave the pieces of hair to England. He examined the hair then said, "Excellent, oh, and there is one other thing I need you to do if this deal is going to work out." Belarus glared at him and asked, "What else do need me to do?" England cleared his throat and said, "Can you, for the rest of the month, keep a certain perverted, wine-drinking, frog away from my house!" Belarus sighed and replied, "Fine, besides, me and my friends already deals with all three of the Bad Touch Trio." England shuddered and said, "Oh, right, _your trio_…"

"So how long will this take?" Belarus said as she was leaving England's house.

"It will take me one day so come back tomorrow." England said with a smile on his face.

"It better work or you will suffer severely," she threatened.

"I-I-I b-b-better start right now." England slammed the door after stuttering those words.

Belarus was about to walk home when she heard her phone ring; she took out the purple phone with a mini Russia strap on it and answered it.

"Hello, who is this?" Belarus asked.

The voice replied, "It's me, where are you, you were supposed to meet us at the mall half an hour ago."

"Oh, right, sorry Hungary, I had some business to take care of, I'll explain it to you and Liechtenstein when I get there okay" Belarus apologized.

Belarus hung up her phone and went straight to the mall to hang out with her friends and go shopping like she does every week. "I wonder how the other girls will take the news of my new plan," she thought to herself.

* * *

**Note: Okay, chapter two is finished; I think this chapter answers the question of why the story title is "Belarus and The Love Potion" if you hadn't figured it out already. It's is likely I'll post up chapter three on the same day I posted this chapter up, considering that I have lots of free time. So next chapter will explain why Belarus is friends with Hungary and Liechtenstein.**


	3. The Deadly Beauty Trio

**Note: I've uploaded both chapter 2 and this chapter in one day. In this chapter there will be an explanation about Belarus' friends being Hungary and Liechtenstein. You can take a big guess why this chapter title is like that.**

**Disclaimer: It can be found in chapter 1, go and see it if you haven't already.**

* * *

Let us take a step back from this story and learn some background information about Belarus, Hungary, and Liechtenstein being friends.

They are friends because Belarus and Hungary have violent impulses with their weapons, being knives and a frying pan. Liechtenstein doesn't have violent impulses, but she still had some firearm training from her big brother Switzerland. Liechtenstein sees Hungary as a good, strong woman and wants to learn from her; she also connects well with Belarus because both of them really love their respective brothers.

Since all three of them use weapons, all the other nations, especially the Bad Touch Trio, are afraid of them because they are very ruthless when using weapons.

They also spent so much time with each other; their menstrual cycles may have become perfectly aligned with each other. When that time of month happens, all nations know they should stay away from them at all times and try to organize their world meeting before or after that time.

When that time is over, it usually results in the Bad Touch Trio or at least one of them, usually Prussia, ending up in the emergency room of the hospital. That is how they earned the nickname of the "Deadly Beauty Trio." Consider it as an anti-Bad Touch Trio group.

Now back to our regularly scheduled story, Belarus arrived at the mall and met up with Hungary and Liechtenstein.

"Sorry about making you girls wait for me," Belarus said with an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry Belarus, we understand that you had to finish some important things," Liechtenstein said with a forgiving, happy smile.

Hungary was also happy that their trio was together again, she said, "You can tell us what happened later, right now, we'll go shopping."

After three to four hours of shopping, by that time a guy would die of boredom, the three girls settled down at a café where they were drinking some coffee.

They were talking about what problems their bosses are having them deal with and about funny things that happened during the week. Then Hungary finally said, "So Belarus, why were you late?" Belarus took a sip of her coffee and replied, "Well, I think I have come up with a foolproof plan to get Russia to love me now instead of just chasing him all the time." Liechtenstein asked, "Really, what would that be?" Then Belarus recounted the events of what happened at England's house, after she finished she asked, "So girls, what are your thoughts on this new plan?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Liechtenstein asked with a worried tone. "Because this shows that you are forcing him to love you against his own will."

Hungary then added, "She's right, Russia won't actually love you, and it will only be the effects of the potion making him do so."

Belarus took offense to that and said, "So what, everything else I tried to make Russia love me unconditionally had failed, so I had no choice but to take drastic measures!"

"That's because your obsession with him is really scaring him," Liechtenstein said, "I admit I also love my brother, but not in an obsessive way."

"Why don't you ever try to demand your brother Switzerland to love you, he won't ever consider you to be more than a sister, besides, he _adopted_ you after the end of World War I so you're not really related to him," Belarus explained.

Liechtenstein sighed and said, "Because I understand how he would feel from my actions, have you ever tried imagining yourself in Russia's shoes."

Belarus replied, "I have put on Russia's shoes once, they were a bit big for me."

Liechtenstein put her hand on her face in frustration and said, "No, that is not what I meant, imagining yourself in someone else's shoes doesn't mean actually putting on their shoes."

"I'll think about what you really meant by that after I use the potion tomorrow," Belarus said. After a few minutes of drinking coffee Belarus said, "By the way, England wanted me to keep France away from his house for the rest of the month as part of my end of the deal, so we can take turns giving him a beating if you like."

"Certainly, France must pay for trying to molest my sweet Austria last week." Hungary replied with a dark aura appearing around her.

Liechtenstein happily said, "I'll be happy to get some target practice with the new sniper rifle big brother gave me, he told me to test it on a moving target to make sure the sight on it is good."

* * *

**Note: That is the explanation on the Deadly Beauty Trio, a group that I came up with in my head when I was writing down this story. Boy, France is going to have one hell of a month ahead of him if he gets near England's house. Yes it is true; I'm sort of a Switzerland x Liechtenstein kind of writer, but how can you not like them together? Now just because I put up two chapters in one day doesn't mean it will happen again tomorrow, I need to gather up my ideas. So don't be surprised if you might see no updates tomorrow.**


	4. Warning

**Note: All right, I've finally gotten through graduation and the all night party. I'm still a little exhausted since I went to sleep at 5:30 AM on Friday morning but I coming around. This chapter will explain the catch for the use of the love potion.  
**

**Disclaimer: It's in chapter one as always.**

* * *

The next day Belarus went to England's house to receive the potion. When she was getting close to his home she saw that France is also approaching the house. So she immediately turned around towards France's direction.

After beating France very badly, causing him to limp away from England's house, Belarus went to England's door and knocked on it very loudly. She waited a few seconds and then the door opened with England standing inside who looked like a guy who spent all night working.

"Is it ready?" Belarus said, not caring about England's mental state.

England invited her inside and brought her upstairs to his private study. The room looks like a wizard's room with all the spell books, the wand, sketches of magic and alchemy symbols scattered on the ground, everything that should be in a wizard's room is there. His cauldron looks like it was just used for a long period of time, and there is a bottle on the table nearby with a pink colored liquid inside.

Belarus noticed the bottle and immediately asked, "Is that the potion?"

"Why yes it is," England said, sounding half asleep, "Excuse me for my sleep deprivation but when you left yesterday I gotten started on the potion, I was well into the timing and procedure until I heard the front door break in." England sighed deeply, "Unfortunately, America decided to annoy me during this delicate process. When he kicked open the door to this room, it startled me, and caused me to drop an unnecessary ingredient in the cauldron, thus causing it to explode right in my face."

"So because of America's interference, you lost some precious time and was forced to do it all night?" Belarus asked with irritation in her voice.

"Yes, that is correct." England replied.

Belarus' eye started to twitch and she said, "When I get my hands on that fast food eating idiot, I will make him regret ever distracting you with my plan at stake!"

"Well the potion is already done so it doesn't matter, though I would like it if you did make him suffer." England said with an evil smile on his face.

"Whatever," Belarus said, she immediately picked up the love potion and looked at it very intensively. She then said in a quiet, evil tone, "Finally, all those years of getting Russia has now paid off, because this will help me achieve my lifelong goal."

England then realized he forgotten something and said, "Well that is good and all but there is something you should know." Belarus turned around to England and asked, "What is it?" "How much you want Russia to love you will only depend on how much of the potion you make him drink, since the hair you gave me will only make him love you and no one else," England said in a worried manner, "But if I were you, I'd avoid using the entire bottle because you can have too much of a good thing."

"Oh please, I need to make sure he is mine and only mine so I must make him devoted to only me." Belarus explained.

England was surprised at her intention and immediately warned her, "I'm serious, you shouldn't mess with emotions too much, do realize you are dealing against the forces of nature with power YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?" Then right on cue, a flash of lightning followed by the sound of thunder came from outside England's window to add dramatic effect.

Belarus, obviously not caring, simply said, "How about, if you don't shut up, I stick my knife up your-"

"OKAY, OKAY, I UNDERSTAND!" England screamed, "YOU CAN GO NOW."

* * *

**Note: Yeah, you all know what she was about to say before England interrupted her. In the review section answer these questions, who do you think would ask England for a love potion, for whom, and why? (This is not going to be added into the story nor will it effect it in any way) This plan may turn out very good or very bad, if anyone figures out what will happen next, DON'T reveal anything in the reviews. If you do, people will lose interest in reading this story, and I really don't want that to happen.**


	5. The Results

**Note: Hello again readers, I've decided to try my best and finish this story before I go on vacation. So more chapters will be coming in a short period of time. Since the chapters will be rushed, it may turn up shorter than usual.**

**Disclaimer: …Fine, I'll say it again; Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and not me, no matter how hard I try to beg.**

* * *

Belarus went home to set her plan into motion; she took out a bottle of Russia's favorite vodka and the potion, and set them on a table. She carefully opened the vodka so that the covering around the cap doesn't become damaged. She took a long look at the potion and remembered England's warning. "That lousy, bushy browed cook was just over exaggerating," Belarus thought, "There is nothing wrong with making Russia fall in love with me completely."

She then opened the potion and carefully mixed the liquid into the vodka, trying not to make it overflow. After mixing both liquids together, using the entire potion, she very carefully placed the cap with the covering back on to avoid suspicion of the vodka being tampered with. Luckily the vodka was still clear and still retained the same smell.

A few minutes later she arrived at Russia's house with the laced vodka. She approached the door and knocked on it. Russia then opened the door and his faced became filled with horror from seeing his little sister right in front of him. He was about to run away in fear when Belarus took out the vodka and offered it to Russia.

"What is this?" Russia asked, very surprised.

Belarus' face instantly changed into a sad look (obviously faking) and replied, "Hello big brother, I've been thinking about the times I tried to get you to marry me over the past two days, and I've realized that you will never marry me no matter what I do." Belarus pushes the vodka closer to Russia and continues, "Therefore, I will stop trying to stalk you and to show that I am really sorry, I give you this bottle of your favorite vodka for you to drink."

Russia blinked a few times and then screamed, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE REAL BELARUS?"

She sighed and replied, "It's really me, big brother, now will you please accept the vodka to put the past behind us?"

Russia thought about this for a minute and took the vodka. He examined it closely and said, "Doesn't look like it has been opened, and it is still clear inside." He then looked at the label and said, "Ah, _Smirnoff_, it has been a while since I had any."

He then looked up to Belarus and told her to come inside, she did and they both sat down on the nearby couch. Russia immediately opened the bottle and drank the entire vodka-love potion mix. (Wow, he must like vodka that much)

After finishing the bottle he began move from side to side with his eyelids slightly drooping. "Uh, I feel strange, what was in that…" But before Russia could finish the sentence, he dropped the bottle and his eyes turned into a more pinkish color. He then turned to face Belarus who was smiling from the success and she asked, "So Russia, how do you feel about me now?"

Russia, clearly under the influence of the potion, smiled with a slight blush and replied, "I feel as if we were always meant for each other."

Belarus, happy with the results, immediately kissed Russia many times without fearing that he would try to run away. She then said with a happy and _not evil_ look on her face, "I knew you would see it my way at long last!"

The two lovers went on kissing in private for a few more minutes and decided to spend some more time with each other for the rest of the month before planning a marriage. They also decided not to tell any of the other nations of this new development in fear that they may try to break them up.

* * *

**Note: Finally, the moment you have been waiting for is here. I am sorry to inform you readers but kisses are all of the romance action you will get. This story is rated T and not M. Plus, anti-Russia x Belarus fans and incest haters might burn me alive if I go any further, so sorry Russia x Belarus fans and incest lovers. More to come very soon.**


	6. Going Downhill

**Note: Here is another chapter I'm posting today; I am very determined to finish this story before I leave for vacation later this week. Once I am gone, I won't be able to update anything in the next two weeks, by the way, I'm going to China to visit some relatives, yes I am Chinese, deal with it, aru. I know you want more romance like from the previous chapter, but this is a humorous story, so I have to bring down the hammer on Russia and Belarus' relationship.**

**Disclaimer: You can find it on both chapter one and five.**

* * *

It has been a week since Belarus used the love potion on Russia, they have been making out in private with no one else around every chance they get during this time. Still, certain nations have been noticing some differences in their daily lives.

China noticed that Russia wasn't stalking him in a panda costume during the past week like he usually does. This relieved China because he was sick and tired of getting rid of Russia all the time. (And he also stopped barricading his door from Russia breaking in at night.)

Ukraine and the Baltics noticed that they haven't seen Belarus trying to stalk Russia like she normally does, and to be honest; Lithuania is starting to get really worried now. That is because he fears that they may have finally gotten together, which is crushing his dreams. (Oh Lithuania, you don't know how right you are.)

And France still couldn't figure out why the Deadly Beauty Trio was beating him up when trying to go near England's house. He was starting to suspect that England might have used his magic to control their minds. (France wasn't wrong about the use of magic, but he wasn't right about mind control either.)

England was very glad that he could get France off his property without lifting a finger; he still had to deal with America though. England was just about to throw up after watching some videos of Epic Meal Time that America had forced him to watch from his last visit. (Seriously, who wouldn't be sick after watching Epic Meal Time?)

Now back to Russia's house where both Russia and Belarus are sitting close to each other on the couch, with Russia still under the effect of the potion. Belarus heard her ringtone and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Belarus asked.

"Belarus, where are you, you're late again." Hungary said on the other end.

"Oh," Belarus said, remembering the Trio's weekly meeting day, "Right, it slipped my mind again, don't worry, I be there shortly."

Hungary, satisfied for what she heard, replied, "Okay, see you soon."

Belarus hung up the phone, turned to Russia and said, "I'm sorry my love, but I have to go to my friends and hang out with them like I usually do every week, but don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Russia, a little shocked by the news, said, "What, can't we just spend more time with each other, please?"

"I'm sorry, but this is sort of a tradition to me, and I must not break this tradition, but like I said, I'll be back." Belarus said calmly.

Belarus then went to get her stuff from a cabinet upstairs and went to the door; only to find that it was quickly barricaded with furniture and Russia was standing in front of it. (I think you know where this is going.)

"Um, R-R-Russia?" Belarus asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "T-T-This isn't f-f-funny, can you please r-r-remove the barricade so I can g-g-go to my friends?"

Russia, now smiling in an evil way, replied, "I'm sorry my love, but you should know that you should always be at my side, and it's going to stay that way, _whether you like it or not!_"

He then approached her slowly; Belarus began to move back rather quickly to the back door. Sensing that this is not turning out well for her, she immediately kicked open the back door and ran out as fast as she could straight to the mall to get some back up from her fellow Trio members.

On the way over, she saw someone with blonde hair, a curl, and a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on it, and a polar bear in his arms. Knowing whom this nation is she immediately ran over to him and yelled, "CANADA, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

Canada, a little surprised, turned around and said, "Ah, Belarus, you scared me, wait, how did you even remember me?"

Belarus gave him a cold glare and said, "Oh come on Canada, _everyone_ knows who you are ever since you unleashed the wrath of Justin Bieber on America, which I admit was very amusing seeing him suffer."

"Oh, right," Canada replied, "Anyways, why do you need my help?"

Belarus quickly said, "Okay, I can't get into details right now and don't ask anymore questions. Could you please distract Russia away from me as long as you possibly can if he comes by here? I need to get to my friends for help and Russia is getting very close to here now, I could feel it."

Canada gulped, "Uh, okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, I owe you big time." Belarus shook Canada's hand very hard, and then ran off towards the mall to find her friends.

* * *

**Note: HAHAHA, this was my true intention in this story all along, a little role reversal, Belarus gets a taste of her own medicine. (That line right there was the original title but then I thought, "Nah, too revealing.") Now don't lie to me readers, this had to happen, and since I never saw any stories about the role reversal of Belarus and Russia I thought why not write one. (If there is a story like that, then I apologize greatly for copying that idea to whoever wrote it.) You have to admit, the Epic Meal Time and Justin Bieber jokes were funny. How will Belarus get out of this new position she placed herself in? Find out the answer in the next few chapters.**


	7. Belarus' Realization

**Note: It's going to take at least two more chapters to finish this story. This chapter and the next chapter, hopefully the next chapter is the last one I will write for this story.**

**Disclaimer: If you have been following this story so far, you know which chapters the disclaimers are in.**

* * *

It wasn't long until Belarus finally made it to the mall; she located Hungary and Liechtenstein, and then ran over to them. They noticed Belarus running towards them, and then she stopped right next to them completely out of breath.

Hungary and Liechtenstein both stared at Belarus for a few seconds then they said in perfect unison, "Let us guess, the potion you used went horribly wrong."

"YES, RUSSIA WON'T LET ME OUT OF HIS SIGHT FOR ONE SECOND!" Belarus yelled, "NOW HE'S GETTING CLOSE, WE HAVE TO HIDE!"

"I know!" Hungary said, "We'll hide in the girl's restroom, no guy would dare look in there, well maybe the Bad Touch Trio would, but we don't have many options."

After just getting through the door to the girl's restroom, they began barricading it with pieces of lumber, hammers, and some nails that were conveniently nearby. Then Russia opened the front door of the mall while dragging a beat up Canada and Kumajiro behind him.

"Maple…" Canada weakly said.

"Who… are… you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm… Canada…" Canada replied.

Russia scanned the mall, then silently said, "I know you're in here Belarus, I will find you. KOLKOLKOL…"

Meanwhile, in the girl's restroom, Belarus was pacing back and forth, trying to plan out their next move. "Russia has to be inside the mall by now, I knew that America look alike wouldn't stall him for long."

Hungary immediately asked, "Can you explain how the potion went wrong?"

Belarus sighed and replied, "Okay, so England warned me not to use the entire bottle at one time, I thought he was overreacting and since the amount of potion determines how much Russia will love me I used all of it hoping that Russia will love me and no one else. I honestly didn't know he would become violently obsessed with me, he doesn't want me to leave him to meet someone else at all."

Liechtenstein added, "Um, Belarus, remember what I said about imagining yourself in another person's shoes last week?

Belarus recalls that conversation and replied, "Uh, yes?"

Liechtenstein put her hand on her forehead and said, "This is what I meant."

Belarus was then struck with realization, she thought about all the times she tried to catch Russia. She considered how she was feeling right now and realized that is the same feeling Russia was dealing with. She then felt very bad for her big brother and how she was always torturing him without thinking about it at first.

"Okay, okay, I get it now." Belarus said with a very guilty look on her face now. She took a deep breath and asked, "So girls, any suggestions on what to do next?"

Hungary thought about it, and then said, "I suggest that you should contact England about this and get him to create the antidote."

Just when Belarus was about to use her cell phone she heard a thump on the door. The trio turned to the door and saw that something was thumping on the door. They then saw a fire ax cutting through the door and the boards. After an opening was made, Russia's face appeared through it and he said, "HERE'S RUSSIA!" The three female nations all screamed and took out their weapons. "Stay back," Belarus said with her knife in hand, "We're not afraid to fight you."

"Don't worry," Russia said with an evil smile, "You won't die, your friends on the other hand is getting in the way of our love."

Belarus yelled, "Stand together girls, we will all get out of here alive!"

Liechtenstein opened fire with her desert eagle to keep Russia at a distance, but the evil aura surrounding him is acting like a barrier against the bullets, it wasn't long until Liechtenstein ran out of ammo. Russia broke through the door and quickly grabbed Liechtenstein by the throat and threw her to the mirrors on the wall. Hungary, with her great speed, charged at Russia with her signature battle frying pan. She struck him on the head, but the blow caused no effect, and it made a big dent in the frying pan. Russia struck Hungary in the abdomen with his pipe then kicked her into the stalls. He turned to Belarus whose hands were shaking uncontrollably now. Russia smirked and said; "Now you will always be at my side, even if it means I have to cut off your arms and legs to keep you from resisting."

Then straight out of nowhere, Lithuania grabbed Russia from behind and yelled to Belarus, "I don't know what's going on here but you need to take this chance and run, NOW!"

Anger appeared on Russia's face as he said, "Lithuania, let go of me right now, _I_ _COMMAND IT_!"

"And let you hurt sweet Belarus?" Lithuania replied, "NEVER!"

"Lithuania…" Belarus said with a surprised look.

Lithuania, with his grip on Russia slipping, yelled, "JUST GO!"

Belarus nodded, she helped both Hungary and Liechtenstein up, and then the trio ran out. As Belarus was running, she heard a loud smash back inside the room, then the sound of beatings by a lead pipe. "Lithuania," Belarus thought with tears starting to show in her eyes, "I'm sorry, if only I treated you better… and accepted your offer to go on a date with you… this wouldn't be happening to you right now."

The three nations made it outside of the mall; Belarus immediately pulled out her phone and called England.

"Hello, who is this?" England asked.

Belarus quickly said, "England, it's me Belarus, you have to help-"

"Let me guess," England said in an unsurprised tone, "You didn't heed my warning did you?" He paused for a bit then continued, "Well, I knew this would happen so that is why I already prepared the antidote for you, remember this, Russia must drink every last drop of this mixture to neutralize the effects of the potion."

"Alright, me and my friends will come over to your house immediately," Belarus replied.

England asked, "Um, couldn't you avoid Russia for a few more hours?" He then said, "America is here at my house and he invited most of the G8 and some other countries over to have them compare my food to the food he is making based off those Epic Meal Time videos."

Belarus angrily replied, "I won't last another hour with the way Russia is after me." She then added, "We are coming over right now whether you like it or not, so go ahead and tell them what's going on so we avoid some confusion!"

She hung up her phone then they proceeded to run towards England's house. Russia walked out of the mall with traces of blood on his pipe and saw shoe marks on the ground. "I'll find you soon my dear." Meanwhile, Lithuania, who was badly injured with blood coming out of his head wounds, was trying to move but couldn't get far, when someone soon found him. "Please be safe Belarus…" it was the last thought that crossed his mind before he went unconscious.

* * *

**Note: This has got to be the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story. Now before you try hunting me down for letting Lithuania get violently abused by Russia like that, I would like to note that he willingly sacrificed himself to save the one he truly loves. Plus I needed to assure that Belarus felt completely guilty for her actions. Now you see that she does have some feeling for Lithuania, even if it is very small of a feeling. No, no one's going to die in this story so he will be okay. Next chapter will end this story so expect it soon.**


	8. The Antidote

**Note: Finally, it's time to stick a fork in this story because it is done. (Can anyone guess what line this is referencing to?) Now we will see how everything will turn out for all of the countries, and don't worry, Lithuania is okay, like I said last chapter, no one dies in this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, period.**

* * *

The Deadly Beauty Trio was running like there was no tomorrow towards England's house. Once they arrived they didn't bother knocking first, Hungary just kicked opened the door with her foot. Everyone inside who is in the kitchen watching America flipping bacon strips was very surprised at the noise. Belarus ran into the kitchen, scaring everyone, especially the Italian brothers.

"WHERE IS IT?" Belarus screamed at England, "GIVE THE ANTIDOTE TO ME NOW YOU STUPID BUSHY BROWED WIZARD!"

America was mad that his bacon flip was interrupted, "Dude, what are you talking about?" Then America asked, "And what does 'antidote' mean?"

"Calm down, I have it right here." England pulled out a vial of a light blue liquid.

Belarus took the antidote just as Russia came through the door yelling, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE LITTLE SISTER, NO USE HIDING!"

"Mein Gott…" Germany said, "What is going on here?"

Japan assessed the situation and said, "It seems to me that England-san used his magic on Russia-san under orders from Belarus-chan to make him fall in love with her. Now it must have gone too far."

China commented, "So that is why Russia isn't stalking me anymore in that panda costume, I thought he may have gotten over me by now aru."

France, now realizing why he was getting beat up, yelled, "SO YOU MUST HAVE MADE HER TRIO BEAT ME UP AS PART OF YOUR DEAL, DIDN'T YOU, BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, FROG!" England retorted at France.

America, excited by what Japan said, replied, "HA-HA-HA, RUSSIA IS NOW CHASING AFTER BELARUS? THAT IS SO FUNNY!

Belarus took offense to America's stupid comment and said, "SHUT UP FATTY, YOUR BROTHER GOT BEATEN UP BY RUSSIA FROM STALLING HIM AND LITHUANIA MUST BE SERIOUSLY INJURED FROM PROTECTING ME BY NOW!"

Just then, Russia came through the doorway with his pipe in his hand, surrounded by his evil aura. He slowly approached Belarus about to do who knows what to her when she took out the antidote and said, "ALRIGHT RUSSIA, YOU WIN!"

Russia, surprised at what he just heard, asked, "What did you say?"

"You heard me Russia, now I will give myself to you completely without any resistance if you do me one small favor." Belarus replied.

"What would that favor be, my love?" Russia asked.

Belarus brought up the vial to Russia and said, "Just drink this for me, and I will be yours, forever." (It was a lie of course)

Russia, now seeing his chance, took the vial from her hands, opened it, and drank it all, down to the last drop. "Ah, that tasted good, now for-" but before he could do anything else, the antidote started kicking in, and in a matter of seconds, the potion inside his bloodstream was neutralized and he said, "AH! BELARUS!"

"IT WORKED, HE'S BACK TO NORMAL NOW!" Belarus screamed with joy.

Everyone cheered, and then America screamed, "THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION, WHO WANTS TRY OUT THIS NEW 'BOSS BACON BURGER' I MADE?"

Everyone gave America a disgusted stare, Italy immediately said, "I'll make everyone some PASTA!"

Then Russia asked, "Um, what is going on here?"

Belarus sighed and said, "I won't get into details, but just so you know, I finally understand how you feel when I try to get you to marry me. So I decided not to force you anymore, we'll just be good siblings, no more, no less."

Russia cheered with joy and said, "Yes, now I can finally sleep well at night without having to keep a lookout for you or having any nightmares about you!"

Belarus smiled; both siblings went to everyone else, they had their pasta. Everyone also threw the pieces of the bacon burger America made at America's face, threw England's scones in England's face, the Deadly Beauty Trio beat up Prussia for a sexual comment he made about Hungary, then everyone went home.

Belarus didn't go back to her home; instead she went straight to the hospital. After asking the receptionist some questions she went up to the room where Lithuania was recovering on a hospital bed. She then sat in the chair next to the bed and checked if he was awake.

Lithuania did wake up, when he saw Belarus he asked, "Belarus, is everything okay now, has Russia stopped chasing you?"

"Yes," Belarus replied with tears welling up in her eyes, "It is over now."

"What happened, anyways?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later, but for now, I can say that I won't try to make Russia marry me anymore," she said.

Surprised with what he heard, he said, "What, are you serious?"

"Yes I am, and I would also like to accept your offer…" She paused for a moment, "…to go on a date with you once you're released from the hospital."

"Wow," he said, "My dream come true at long last…"

She then did what he never expected her to do ever, she _kissed_ him, then she said, "I'll come by and visit you every day until you recover, okay?"

Lithuania, who was blushing like crazy, replied, "O-okay, that would make very happy."

"Yes," Belarus thought as she was leaving Lithuania's room, blushing herself, "that would make me happy as well."

Then she went home and went to sleep, knowing that she is finally happy.

* * *

**Note: YEAH! This story is now finished, a little amateurish since it's my first story AND it was rushed because of my upcoming vacation, but still decent. This will definitely make a lot of Lithuania x Belarus fans happy, and as for the Russia x Belarus fans, I'd advise trying not to burn me alive. Now I just need to come up with an idea for another story, might take time since my mindset is now in vacation mode. GOOD-BYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
